vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Olympische Spiele
thumb|upright=1.2|[[Olympische Ringe|Olympische Flagge mit den fünf Ringen; erstmals verwendet bei den Olympischen Spielen 1920 in Antwerpen]] Olympische Spiele (von altgriechisch ta Olýmpia „die Olympischen Spiele“Wilhelm Gemoll: Griechisch-Deutsches Schul- und Handwörterbuch, München/ Wien 1965; ) ist die Sammelbezeichnung für regelmäßig ausgetragene Sportwettkampfveranstaltungen, die „Olympischen Sommer- “ und „Winterspiele“. Bei diesen treten Athleten und Mannschaften in verschiedenen Sportarten gegeneinander an. Organisiert werden sie vom Internationalen Olympischen Komitee (IOC). Der Zeitraum zwischen den Spielen wird als olymbiada ολυμπιάδα ‚Olympiade‘ bezeichnet. Die Einführung der Olympischen Spiele der Neuzeit wurde 1894 als Wiederbegründung der antiken Festspiele in Olympia auf Anregung von Pierre de Coubertin beschlossen. Als „Treffen der Jugend der Welt“ sollten sie dem sportlichen Vergleich und der Völkerverständigung dienen. Seit 1896 finden alle vier Jahre Sommerspiele und seit 1924 Winterspiele statt. Seit 1994 alternieren Winter- und Sommerspiele im zweijährigen Rhythmus. Das IOC übernimmt die Schirmherrschaft für weitere Veranstaltungen: Seit 1960 folgen den Olympischen Sommerspielen und seit 1976 den Winterspielen die Paralympics als Wettkämpfe behinderter Sportler. Die Sommer- und Winterspiele der Deaflympics stehen Gehörlosen offen, die Special Olympics für Menschen mit geistiger Behinderung und die World Games für nichtolympische Sportarten mit hoher weltweiter Verbreitung. Darüber hinaus gibt es seit 2010 die Olympischen Jugendspiele. Sie sind speziell für Jugendliche im Alter von 14 bis 18 Jahren bestimmt und finden ebenso wie die Olympischen Spiele als Sommer und Winterspiele statt. Die Olympischen Spiele sind in ihrem Umfang stetig gewachsen, so dass mittlerweile fast jedes Land der Welt mit Sportlern vertreten ist. Dieses Wachstum führte auch zu zahlreichen Problemen, darunter Boykotte, Doping, Bestechung und Terrorismus. Die Olympischen Spiele bieten zuvor unbekannten Athleten die Möglichkeit, national (in manchen Fällen auch international) zu viel beachteten Persönlichkeiten aufzusteigen. Für die Gastgeberstädte und -länder bieten sie eine prestigeträchtige Gelegenheit, sich der Welt zu präsentieren und für sich zu werben. Olympische Spiele der Antike → Hauptartikel: Olympische Spiele der Antike thumb|Stadion von [[Olympia (Griechenland)|Olympia]] Der Ursprung der Olympischen Spiele der Antike liegt vermutlich im 2. Jahrtausend v. Chr. Die Siegerlisten reichen bis ins Jahr 776 v. Chr. zurück und wurden im 4. Jahrhundert v. Chr. rekonstruiert. Die Zählung nach Olympiaden war ein Zeitmaß im gesamten antiken Griechenland. „Olympiade“ ist somit – entgegen einem heute weit verbreiteten Irrtum – nicht synonym mit „Olympische Spiele“, sondern bezeichnet den Zeitraum von vier Jahren, der mit den Spielen beginnt. Die Olympischen Spiele, benannt nach ihrem Austragungsort Olympia im Nordwesten der Halbinsel Peloponnes, waren Teil eines Zyklus, der drei weitere Panhellenische Spiele umfasste: Die Pythischen Spiele in Delphi, die Nemëischen Spiele in Nemea und die Isthmischen Spiele auf dem Isthmus von Korinth. In der Anfangszeit gab es nur einen Wettlauf über die Distanz des Stadions (192,24 Meter). Die Spiele erhielten mit der Zeit eine immer größere Bedeutung. Sie waren aber keine „Sportveranstaltung“ in unserem heutigen Sinne, sondern ein religiöses Fest zu Ehren des Göttervaters Zeus und des göttlichen Helden Pelops. In ihrer Blütezeit dauerten die Spiele fünf Tage – der erste Tag war bestimmt von kultischen Zeremonien wie Weihehandlungen und dem Einzug der Athleten, Betreuer, Schiedsrichter und Zuschauer in den heiligen Hain von Olympia. Neben den Wettkämpfen – zuletzt waren es 18 in den Sportarten Leichtathletik, Schwerathletik, Pentathlon und Reiten – waren musische Wettbewerbe ebenso wichtig. Nicht der Sport als solcher stand im Mittelpunkt, sondern die religiöse Komponente. Die eigentlichen Spiele begannen mit dem Umzug aller Beteiligten zum Tempel des Zeus. Hier schworen die Athleten, sich an die Regeln der Spiele zu halten. Die Sieger erhielten einen Siegeskranz aus Olivenzweigen sowie ein Stirnband. Man sah sie als „von den Göttern begünstigt“ an und verewigte sie mit Gedichten und Statuen. Jede Niederlage, sogar schon ein zweiter oder dritter Platz, galt als untilgbare Schmach. Die Verlierer kehrten auf Schleichwegen in ihre Heimat zurück, um dem Spott zu entgehen, der sie erwartete. Als berühmtester Olympionike der Antike gilt der Ringer Milon von Kroton, der erste namentlich bekannte ist Koroibos. Die antiken Spiele waren aus heutiger Sicht außerordentlich brutal, jeder Teilnehmer in den klassischen Kampfsportarten (Boxen, Ringen, Stockfechten, Pankration) musste auch mit dem Tod rechnen und teilweise wurden Kämpfer für ihr Durchhalten zum Sieger erklärt, nachdem ihr Tod im Kampf festgestellt wurde.„Kampfsport in der Antike – Das Spiel um Leben und Tod“ von Michael B. Poliakoff, dt. Übersetzung im Artemis Verlag 1989, ISBN 3-7608-1015-2 Als die Römer im Jahr 148 v. Chr. Griechenland eroberten, verloren die Olympischen Spiele ihren panhellenischen Charakter. Von nun an war es auch nichtgriechischen Athleten gestattet, teilzunehmen. Vermutlich zum letzten Mal fanden die Spiele im Jahr 393 statt, bevor der römische Kaiser Theodosius I. alle heidnischen Zeremonien verbot. Fest steht, dass die Spiele nicht nach 426 n. Chr. ausgetragen werden konnten, weil damals Theodosius II. alle griechischen Tempel zerstören ließ. Überschwemmungen, Erdrutsche und Erdbeben verschütteten die übrigen Anlagen. Olympische Spiele der Neuzeit → Hauptartikel: Olympische Sommerspiele, Olympische Winterspiele, Paralympische Spiele, Olympische Jugendspiele Vorläufer Die Olympische Idee ging nicht ganz verloren. So fanden im Westen Englands zu Beginn des 17. Jahrhunderts erstmals die Cotswold Olympick Games statt. Ein weiterer Versuch, die Olympischen Spiele wiederzubeleben, waren die Olympiades de la République, die von 1796 bis 1798 jährlich im revolutionären Frankreich ausgetragen wurden. Auf diese Veranstaltung geht auch die Verwendung des metrischen Systems im Sport zurück. 1850 führte die landwirtschaftliche Lesegesellschaft von Much Wenlock in der englischen Grafschaft Shropshire eine „olympische Klasse“ ein. Daraus entwickelten sich zehn Jahre später die Wenlock Olympian Games, die bis heute unter der Bezeichnung Wenlock Olympian Society Annual Games fortgeführt werden. 1866 organisierte William Penny Brookes, der Vorsitzende der Wenlock Olympian Society, nationale Olympische Spiele im Londoner Crystal Palace. thumb|Medaillen der [[Olympien 1875]] Das griechische Interesse an der Wiedereinführung der Olympischen Spiele erwachte nach der Griechischen Revolution gegen die Herrschaft des Osmanischen Reiches. Der Dichter und Verleger Panagiotis Soutsos machte den ersten entsprechenden Vorschlag in seinem 1833 veröffentlichten Gedicht „Dialog der Toten“.David C. Young, The Modern Olympics, S. 15 Als wichtigster Vorläufer der modernen Olympischen Spiele gelten die Olympien. Sie wurden vom wohlhabenden griechischen Kaufmann Evangelos Zappas ins Leben gerufen und durch eine königliche Verfügung von Otto I. als eine nationale Aufgabe von hohem Rang angesehen, die auch internationale Beachtung erfuhr. Die erste Ausgabe fand 1859 im Stadtzentrum Athens statt. Zappas ließ das Panathinaikon-Stadion instandstellen, das bis 1889 Austragungsort weiterer Olympien war.David C. Young, The Modern Olympics, S. 148 Wiederbelebung der Olympischen Spiele thumb|upright|[[Pierre de Coubertin]] Nachdem 1766 die Sport- und Tempelanlagen in Olympia wiederentdeckt worden waren, begannen 1875 groß angelegte archäologische Ausgrabungen unter der Leitung des Deutschen Ernst Curtius. Um diese Zeit kam in Europa die romantisch-idealistische Antiken-Rezeption immer mehr in Mode; der Wunsch nach einer Wiedererweckung des olympischen Gedankens verbreitete sich. So sagte Baron Pierre de Coubertin damals: „Deutschland hatte das ausgegraben, was vom alten Olympia noch vorhanden war. Warum sollte Frankreich nicht die alte Herrlichkeit wiederherstellen?“ Nach de Coubertins Meinung war die mangelnde körperliche Ertüchtigung der Soldaten eine der Hauptursachen für die Niederlage Frankreichs im Deutsch-Französischen Krieg von 1870/71 gewesen. Er strebte danach, diesen Zustand durch die verbindliche Einführung von Sportunterricht an den Schulen zu verbessern. Gleichzeitig wollte er nationale Egoismen überwinden und zum Frieden und zur internationalen Verständigung beitragen. Die „Jugend der Welt“ sollte sich bei sportlichen Wettkämpfen messen und sich nicht auf den Schlachtfeldern bekämpfen. Die Wiederbelebung der Olympischen Spiele schien in seinen Augen die beste Lösung zu sein, um diese Ziele zu erreichen.David C. Young, The Modern Olympics, S. 68 Die Wenlock Olympian Games, die de Coubertin 1890 besuchte, bestärkten ihn in der Ansicht, dass eine Wiedereinführung der Olympischen Spiele im großen Rahmen möglich sei. Er griff Brookes und Zappas’ Ideen auf und fügte selbst das Prinzip der Rotation zwischen verschiedenen Austragungsländern hinzu. De Coubertin präsentierte seine Vorstellungen an einem Kongress, der vom 16. bis 23. Juni 1894 in der Sorbonne-Universität in Paris stattfand und als erster Olympischer Kongress in die Geschichte einging, einer internationalen Zuhörerschaft. Am letzten Tag des Kongresses beschlossen die Teilnehmer, dass die ersten Olympischen Spiele der Neuzeit 1896 in Athen stattfinden sollten, also im Ursprungsland. Um die Spiele zu organisieren, erfolgte die Gründung des Internationalen Olympischen Komitees (IOC). Erster Präsident wurde der Grieche Demetrius Vikelas, während de Coubertin zunächst als Generalsekretär amtierte.David C. Young, The Modern Olympics, S. 100–105 Wiedereinführung thumb|Marathonlauf 1896 in [[Athen]] Die ersten Spiele der Neuzeit erwiesen sich als großer Erfolg. Obwohl nur rund 250 Athleten teilnahmen, waren sie das größte sportliche Ereignis, das je seit der Antike stattgefunden hatte. Die griechischen Offiziellen waren vom Erfolg derart begeistert, dass sie den Vorschlag machten, die Spiele zukünftig immer in Griechenland stattfinden zu lassen. Doch das IOC hielt am Rotationsprinzip zwischen verschiedenen Ländern fest. Nach dem Anfangserfolg geriet die olympische Bewegung in eine Krise. Die Spiele von 1900 in Paris und 1904 in St. Louis waren in die parallel stattfindenden Weltausstellungen eingebettet. Die Wettkämpfe zogen sich über mehrere Monate hin, waren schlecht organisiert und wurden kaum beachtet, zudem nahmen in St. Louis nur wenige Ausländer teil. Bei den Olympischen Zwischenspielen 1906 in Athen standen die sportlichen Wettkämpfe wieder im Vordergrund. Das IOC stimmte der Austragung zwar widerstrebend zu, erkannte die Resultate jedoch nie offiziell an. Von manchen Sporthistorikern werden diese Spiele als Rettung der olympischen Idee angesehen, da sie das Absinken in die Bedeutungslosigkeit verhinderten. Weitere Entwicklung thumb|Eisschnelllauf 1928 in [[St. Moritz]] Die Wintersportart Eiskunstlauf stand 1908 und 1920 auf dem Programm von Sommerspielen, Eishockey 1920. Das IOC wollte diese Liste erweitern, um andere winterliche Aktivitäten abzudecken. Am Olympischen Kongress 1921 in Lausanne fiel der Beschluss, dass die Organisatoren der Sommerspiele 1924 zusätzlich eine „internationale Wintersportwoche“ unter der Schirmherrschaft des IOC durchführen sollten. Diese „Woche“ (eigentlich waren es elf Tage) in Chamonix erwies sich als großer Erfolg, weshalb das IOC 1925 beschloss, sie rückwirkend als I. Olympische Winterspiele anzuerkennen und weitere Veranstaltungen dieser Art zukünftig im selben Jahr wie die Sommerspiele durchzuführen. 1986 beschloss das IOC, beginnend mit 1994 einen separaten Zyklus zu eröffnen und die Winterspiele „im zweiten Kalenderjahr, das jenem folgt, in dem die Spiele der Olympiade abgehalten werden“ auszutragen. thumb|Rollstuhl-Tennisdoppel bei den Paralympics 2008 in [[Peking]] Ludwig Guttmann strebte danach, die Rehabilitierung körperlich behinderter Soldaten des Zweiten Weltkriegs zu fördern und sie so in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren. Er organisierte 1948 einen mehrere Sportarten umfassenden Wettstreit zwischen verschiedenen Spitälern. Diese Stoke Mandeville Games entwickelten sich zu einem jährlich ausgetragenen Sportereignis. Guttmann und andere verstärkten ihre Öffentlichkeitsarbeit, bis schließlich 1960 die ersten Paralympics stattfanden. Diese werden seither alle vier Jahre ausgetragen (seit 1976 auch im Winter). Seit 1988 sind die Austragungsorte der Paralympics und der Olympischen Spiele identisch. Ebenfalls vom IOC anerkannt sind die seit 1968 durchgeführten Special Olympics für Menschen mit geistiger Behinderung, die 1924 eingeführten Deaflympics für Gehörlose und die seit 1981 stattfindenden World Games für nichtolympische Sportarten mit hoher weltweiter Verbreitung. Die Olympischen Jugendspiele für jugendliche Sportler im Alter von 14 bis 18 Jahren gehen auf eine Idee von IOC-Präsident Jacques Rogge zurück. 2007 fiel der Beschluss zur Einführung, 2010 fanden in Singapur erstmals Olympische Jugend-Sommerspiele statt, die Olympischen Jugend-Winterspiele sollen erstmals 2012 in Innsbruck ausgetragen werden. Von 1912 bis 1948 fanden zusätzlich Olympische Kunstwettbewerbe statt. In den Jahren 1924, 1932 und 1936 wurde mit dem Prix olympique d'alpinisme auch ein Preis für herausragende Leistungen im Bereich des Bergsteigens vergeben. Wachstum 1896 hatten noch rund 250 Athleten aus 14 Ländern teilgenommen. Diese Zahl erhöhte sich mit der Zeit ständig, so nahmen beispielsweise bei den Sommerspielen 2008 in Peking über 11.000 Athleten aus 204 Ländern an 302 Wettbewerben teil. Die Anzahl der Teilnehmer bei Winterspielen ist im Vergleich dazu bedeutend geringer, bei den Winterspielen 2006 in Turin waren etwas mehr als 2500 Athleten aus 80 Ländern gemeldet, die in 84 Wettbewerben an den Start gingen. Die Zahl der Mitgliedsländer des IOC beträgt 205 (vgl. Liste im Artikel Nationales Olympisches Komitee). Sie ist höher als jene der Länder, die von den Vereinten Nationen anerkannt werden (momentan 192). Das bedeutet, dass es 13 weitere IOC-Mitglieder gibt. Der Grund dafür ist, dass auch Nationen zugelassen sind, die nicht die strikten Anforderungen für politische Souveränität erfüllen, wie dies von den meisten anderen internationalen Organisationen verlangt wird. Als Folge davon besitzen mehrere Kolonien und abhängige Gebiete eigene Delegationen, die getrennt von ihren Mutterländern teilnehmen. Organisation Olympische Bewegung thumb|upright|[[Jacques Rogge, der amtierende IOC-Präsident]] Eine Vielzahl nationaler und internationaler Sportorganisationen und -verbände, anerkannte Medienpartner sowie Athleten, Betreuer, Schiedsrichter und jede andere Person oder Organisation, die sich zur Einhaltung der Olympischen Charta verpflichtet hat, bilden zusammen die so genannte olympische Bewegung. Ihre Dachorganisation ist das Internationale Olympische Komitee (IOC) mit Sitz in Lausanne, das seit 2001 von Jacques Rogge präsidiert wird. Das IOC hält die Schirmherrschaft über die olympische Bewegung und beansprucht alle Rechte an den olympischen Symbolen sowie den Spielen selbst. Seine Hauptverantwortung liegt in der Betreuung und Mitorganisation der Olympischen Spiele und der Paralympics, der Auswahl der Austragungsorte und der Sportarten sowie der Vermarktung der Übertragungsrechte. Die olympische Bewegung besteht aus drei Hauptkomponenten: * Internationale Sportverbände wie z. B. die FIFA, die FIS oder die UCI sind für die Einhaltung der Regeln in ihren jeweiligen Sportarten zuständig. * Nationale Olympische Komitees vertreten das IOC in den einzelnen Mitgliedsländern und selektieren die Athleten, die an den Spielen teilnehmen. * Organisationskomitees der Olympischen Spiele planen und überwachen die Durchführung der Veranstaltungen in den einzelnen Olympiastädten. Sie bestehen nur ein paar Jahre und werden jeweils nach Ende der Veranstaltung aufgelöst, sobald der offizielle Schlussbericht vorliegt. Englisch und Französisch sind die offiziellen Sprachen der olympischen Bewegung. Hinzu kommt bei jeder Austragung die Amtssprache des jeweiligen Austragungslandes. Jede Proklamation erfolgt in diesen drei Sprachen oder in den zwei Hauptsprachen, falls die Amtssprache eines Landes Englisch oder Französisch ist. Wahl der Austragungsorte thumb|Übersicht der Austragungsorte Olympischer Sommerspiele (grün: Länder mit einer Austragung, blau: Länder mit zwei oder mehr Austragungen) thumb|Übersicht der Austragungsorte Olympischer Winterspiele (Legende siehe oben) → Siehe auch: Bewerbungen für Olympische Sommerspiele, Bewerbungen für Olympische Winterspiele, Liste der Olympiastädte Die Gastgeberstadt von Olympischen Spielen wird sieben Jahre vor der Austragung bestimmt. Der Auswahlprozess umfasst zwei Phasen, die sich über zwei Jahre erstrecken. Eine Stadt bewirbt sich zunächst beim NOK ihres Landes. Falls mehr als eine Stadt im selben Land eine Kandidatur einreicht, führt das NOK eine interne Selektion durch, da dem IOC nur eine Stadt pro Land präsentiert werden darf. Nach Ablauf der Vorschlagsfrist beginnt die erste Phase. Die Organisationskomitees der Städte werden aufgefordert, einen detaillierten Fragebogen zu verschiedenen Schlüsselkriterien in Bezug auf die Organisation von Olympischen Spielen auszufüllen. Die Bewerberstädte müssen versichern, dass sie die Olympische Charta und andere vom Exekutivkomitee des IOC aufgestellte Vorschriften einhalten werden. Ein spezialisierter Ausschuss prüft anhand der Fragebögen die Projekte aller Bewerber und deren Potenzial, die Spiele auszurichten. Basierend auf dieser Evaluation bestimmt das IOC-Exekutivkomitee jene Bewerber, die in die zweite Bewerbungsphase vorrücken.Olympische Charta, Internationales Olympisches Komitee, 2007, S. 73-74. In der zweiten Bewerbungsphase müssen die Städte dem IOC eine umfangreichere und detailliertere Projektpräsentation vorlegen. Jede Stadt wird von der Evaluationskommission eingehend analysiert. Die Kommissionsmitglieder besuchen die Kandidatenstädte, wo sie Vertreter lokaler Behörden befragen und die Standorte der vorgesehenen Sportanlagen inspizieren. Einen Monat vor der endgültigen Entscheidung des IOC veröffentlicht die Kommission einen Bericht mit ihren Beurteilungen. Während der zweiten Phase müssen die Städte auch finanzielle Garantien abgeben. Nach Vorliegen des Evaluationsberichts stellt das IOC-Exekutivkomitee die endgültige Liste der Kandidaten zusammen. Die Vergabe der Spiele erfolgt an der Generalversammlung der IOC-Mitglieder; diese treffen sich in einer Stadt, die nicht in einem Land mit einer Kandidatur liegt. In geheimer Abstimmung wird schließlich der Austragungsort bestimmt. Nach der Wahl unterzeichnet das erfolgreiche Organisationskomitee (zusammen mit dem NOK des entsprechenden Landes) einen Vertrag (Host City Contract) mit dem IOC. Kritik thumb|upright|[[Juan Antonio Samaranch, IOC-Präsident 1980–2001]] In der jüngeren Vergangenheit geriet das IOC verstärkt unter Druck. Es wurde als unbewegliche, unflexible und intransparante Organisation kritisiert. Besonders kontrovers waren die Präsidentschaften von Avery Brundage und Juan Antonio Samaranch. Brundage musste sich die Kritik gefallen lassen, er sei rassistisch und antisemitisch. Unter Samaranch galt das IOC als autokratisch und korrupt. Auch seine engen Beziehungen zum Franco-Regime und seine lange Amtszeit von 21 Jahren (er trat erst im Alter von 81 Jahren zurück) gaben zu reden.Juan Antonio Samaranch Torello. Spanischer Sportfunktionär und Diplomat; Präsident des IOC (1980–2001). In: Internationales Biographisches Archiv 04/2002 vom 14. Januar 2002, ergänzt um Nachrichten durch Munzinger-Archiv-Journal bis 45/2009 (Munzinger-Archiv). Abgerufen am 13. November 2009. Ebenfalls Anlass zu Kritik gab die Tatsache, dass zahlreiche IOC-Mitglieder in sehr fortgeschrittenem Alter waren und teilweise bis zu ihrem Tod im Amt blieben. 1998 wurde bekannt, dass mehrere IOC-Mitglieder bestochen worden waren, damit sie bei der Wahl des Austragungsortes der Winterspiele 2002 ihre Stimme der Stadt Salt Lake City gaben. Das IOC führte eine Untersuchung durch, in deren Folge vier Mitglieder zurücktraten und sechs weitere ausgeschlossen wurden. Die Aufarbeitung des Skandals zog Reformen nach sich. Unter anderem wurde das Auswahlverfahren geändert, um weitere Bestechungen zu vermeiden. Das IOC ernannte zahlreiche aktive und ehemalige Athleten zu Mitgliedern und beschränkte die Amtszeit. Im August 2004 strahlte der britische Fernsehsender BBC eine Dokumentation mit dem Titel Buying the Games („Wie die Spiele gekauft werden“) aus. Er untersuchte dabei Korruptionsvorwürfe im Zusammenhang mit der Vergabe der Sommerspiele 2012 und wies nach, dass es noch immer möglich sei, IOC-Mitglieder zu bestechen, damit sie sich für eine bestimmte Stadt entscheiden. Kommerzialisierung Das IOC wehrte sich ursprünglich gegen die Finanzierung durch Sponsoren. Erst nach dem Rücktritt des als sehr prinzipientreu geltenden Avery Brundage im Jahr 1972 begann das IOC, das Potenzial des Mediums Fernsehen und den damit verbundenen lukrativen Werbemarkt auszuloten. Unter der Präsidentschaft von Juan Antonio Samaranch passte sich das IOC immer mehr den Bedürfnissen internationaler Sponsoren an, die ihre Produkte mit den olympischen Namen- und Markenzeichen bewerben wollten. Budget In der ersten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts verfügte das IOC nur über ein kleines Budget. Avery Brundage lehnte jegliche Versuche ab, die Olympischen Spiele mit kommerziellen Interessen zu verbinden. Er war davon überzeugt, die Interessen der Unternehmen würden unannehmbare Auswirkungen auf die Entscheidungen des IOC haben. Brundages Ablehnung dieser Einnahmequelle bedeutete, dass die Organisationskomitees einzelner Spiele selbst Sponsorenverträge aushandelten. Als er 1972 zurücktrat, hatte das IOC ein Vermögen von 2 Millionen USD. Acht Jahre später war diese Zahl auf 45 Millionen USD angewachsen, da das IOC gegenüber Sponsoring und dem Verkauf der Übertragungsrechte mittlerweile eine weitaus liberalere Haltung einnahm. Als Juan Antonio Samaranch 1980 das Präsidentenamt übernahm, war er fest entschlossen, das IOC finanziell unabhängig zu machen. Die Sommerspiele 1984 in Los Angeles markierten einen Wendepunkt. Dem von Peter Ueberroth angeführten Organisationskomitee LAOOC gelang es, durch den Verkauf exklusiver Vermarktungsrechte einen zuvor unvorstellbaren Überschuss von 225 Millionen USD zu erwirtschaften. Das IOC strebte danach, diese Sponsoreneinnahmen für sich selbst zu sichern. Samaranch schuf 1985 das exklusive Sponsorenprogramm The Olympic Program (TOP). Die Teilnahmer an TOP erhalten für ihre Produktekategorie weltweite Vermarktungsrechte und können die olympischen Symbole in ihrer Werbung verwenden. Einfluss des Fernsehens Die Sommerspiele 1936 in Berlin waren die ersten, die am Fernsehen übertragen wurden, die Reichweite über den Fernsehsender Paul Nipkow war jedoch gering. Als erste erreichten die Winterspiele 1956 in Cortina d’Ampezzo ein internationales Publikum und 1960 bezahlten Fernsehsender erstmals für die Übertragungsrechte. In den folgenden Jahrzehnten entwickelten sich die Olympischen Spiele zu einer ideologischen Front im Kalten Krieg. Durch die Konkurrenz der politischen Systeme auf sportlicher Ebene stieg das Medieninteresse, wovon das IOC wiederum profitierte. Der Verkauf von Übertragungsrechten ermöglichte es ihm, die Olympischen Spiele bekannter zu machen und dadurch noch mehr Interesse zu genererieren. Dies wiederum war attraktiv für Unternehmen, die Werbezeit am Fernsehen kauften. Durch diesen Kreislauf konnte das IOC immer höhere Gebühren für diese Rechte verlangen. Von den 1960er Jahren bis Ende des Jahrhunderts stieg die Zuschauerzahl exponentiell an. Für die Sommerspiele 1968 in Mexiko-Stadt werden 600 Millionen Fernsehzuschauer geschätzt. Bis 1984 in Los Angeles stieg diese Zahl auf 900 Millionen an, 1992 in Barcelona betrug sie bereits 3,5 Milliarden. Bei den Sommerspielen 2000 in Sydney verzeichnete NBC jedoch die tiefsten Einschaltquoten seit 1968. Dies war auf zwei Faktoren zurückzuführen: Einerseits die größere Konkurrenz durch Kabelsender, andererseits das Internet, das Bilder und Resultate in Echtzeit liefern konnte. Insbesondere amerikanische Fernsehsender setzten noch immer auf zeitverschobene Übertragungen, im Informationszeitalter ein rasch veraltendes Konzept. Angesichts der hohen Kosten der Übertragungsrechte und der Konkurrenz durch neue Medien forderte die Fernsehlobby Konzessionen ein. Das IOC reagierte mit diversen Änderungen am Wettkampfprogramm. Beispielsweise wurden die beliebten Schwimm- und Turnwettbewerbe auf mehr Tage verteilt. Schließlich konnte die amerikanische Fernsehlobby in einzelnen Fällen auch diktieren, zu welcher Zeit bestimmte Wettbewerbe stattfanden, so dass sie live während der Prime Time in den USA gezeigt werden konnten. Negative Auswirkungen Die Vermarktung der olympischen Markenzeichen ist umstritten. Hauptkritikpunkt ist, dass die Olympischen Spiele nicht mehr von anderen kommerzialisierten Sportspektakeln unterschieden werden können. Das IOC wurde kritisiert, dass insbesondere während der Sommerspiele 1996 und 2000 eine Marktsättigung eingetreten sei und die Gastgeberstädte von Unternehmen und Händlern überflutet worden seien, die ihre Olympia-Produkte verkaufen wollten. Das IOC versprach, in Zukunft der Übervermarktung entgegenzuwirken. Eine weitere Kritik spricht die Tatsache an, dass Olympische Spiele von den Gastgeberstädten und den Regierungen der entsprechenden Staaten finanziert werden. Das IOC kommt nicht für die Kosten auf, kontrolliert aber alle Rechte, profitiert von den olympischen Symbolen und beansprucht einen Anteil an allen Sponsoren- und Medieneinnahmen. Städte bewerben sich aber weiterhin um das Recht, Olympische Spiele auszutragen, obschon sie keine Gewissheit haben, dass ihre Kosten gedeckt sein werden. Wichtig ist ihnen vor allem die weltweite Ausstrahlungskraft. Olympische Symbole und Zeremonien Symbole thumb|Olympische Flagge thumb|Zeremonie zur Entzündung der Olympischen Fackel in [[Olympia (Griechenland)|Olympia (2010)]] Die Olympische Bewegung verwendet mehrere weltweit (in Deutschland durch das Olympiaschutzgesetz) geschützte Symbole, die durch die Olympische Charta festgelegt werden. Das bekannteste ist die Olympische Flagge mit den fünf verschiedenfarbigen, verschlungenen Ringen auf weißem Feld. Die sechs Farben Weiß, Rot, Blau, Grün, Gelb und Schwarz wurden deshalb gewählt, weil die Flagge jedes Landes der Welt mindestens eine dieser Farben aufweist. Weiterhin steht die Anzahl der Ringe für die fünf Erdteile (klassische Zählweise). Die Flagge wurde 1914 entworfen und wird seit den Sommerspielen 1920 in Antwerpen gehisst. Das offizielle Motto der Olympischen Bewegung lautet citius, altius, fortius (Latein für „schneller, höher, stärker“). De Coubertins Ideale spiegeln sich am besten im olympischen Credo wider: „Das Wichtigste an den Olympischen Spielen ist nicht der Sieg, sondern die Teilnahme, wie auch das Wichtigste im Leben nicht der Sieg, sondern das Streben nach einem Ziel ist. Das Wichtigste ist nicht, erobert zu haben, sondern gut gekämpft zu haben.“ Einige Monate vor den Spielen wird an historischer Stätte in Olympia in einer an antike Rituale angelehnten Zeremonie die Olympische Fackel entzündet. Eine als Priesterin verkleidete Schauspielerin entfacht die Fackel mittels eines Parabolspiegels und übergibt sie dem ersten Läufer des anschließenden Staffellaufs. Dieser Lauf führt von Olympia bis zum Hauptstadion der jeweiligen Gastgeberstadt, wo die Flamme während der Dauer der Veranstaltung brennt. Das erste Mal wurde bei den Sommerspielen 1928 in Amsterdam ein Olympisches Feuer entzündet. Es gab jedoch damals weder einen Fackellauf vor der Eröffnungsfeier, noch wurde das Feuer von einer bestimmten Person entzündet. Nach einer Idee von Carl Diem fand der erste Fackellauf vor den Sommerspielen 1936 in Berlin statt, 1952 in Oslo der erste Fackellauf anlässlich von Winterspielen. Seit den Winterspielen 1968 in Grenoble gibt es zu Promotionszwecken ein offizielles olympisches Maskottchen, üblicherweise eine heimische Tierart der Austragungsregion, seltener auch eine menschliche Figur, die das kulturelle Erbe repräsentiert. Eröffnungsfeier thumb|Der Höhepunkt einer Eröffnungsfeier ist jeweils das Entzünden des Olympischen Feuers, hier [[Paavo Nurmi 1952 im Olympiastadion von Helsinki]] Die Eröffnungsfeiern der Olympischen Spiele umfassen eine Reihe traditioneller Elemente, die in der Olympischen Charta festgelegt sind. Die Feier beginnt üblicherweise mit dem Hissen der Flagge und dem Abspielen der Nationalhymne des Gastgeberlandes. Es folgen verschiedene künstlerische Darbietungen (Musik, Gesang, Tanz, Theater), welche die Kultur des Gastgeberlandes repräsentieren. Deren Größe und Komplexität sind mit den Jahren stetig gewachsen, da jedes Gastgeberland danach strebt, die früheren Feiern zu übertreffen und einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen. So betrugen die Kosten der Eröffnungsfeier der Sommerspiele 2008 in Peking über 100 Millionen Dollar. Anschließend beginnt der Einmarsch der teilnehmenden Athleten ins Stadion, jeweils ein Athlet geht einige Schritte vor dem Rest seiner Mannschaft und trägt dabei die Flagge seines Landes. Seit 1928 marschiert stets die Mannschaft Griechenlands als erste ins Stadion, um an die antike Tradition zu erinnern. Danach folgen die weiteren teilnehmenden Nationen in alphabetischer Reihenfolge der Hauptsprache des Gastgeberlandes. Falls die Sprache des Gastgeberlandes kein Alphabet mit fester Reihenfolge kennt, erfolgt der Einmarsch gemäß der englischen oder französischen Sprache. 2008 in Peking war die Zahl der Striche des chinesischen Schriftzeichens für den Ländernamen maßgeblich. Den Abschluss des Einmarschs bildet die Mannschaft des Gastgeberlandes. Sind alle Athleten eingetroffen, hält der Vorsitzende des Organisationskomitees eine kurze Rede. Auf diesen folgt der Präsident des IOC, der am Ende seiner Rede das Staatsoberhaupt des Gastgeberlandes vorstellt. Dieser wiederum eröffnet formell die Spiele. Als nächstes wird die Olympische Hymne gespielt, während die Olympische Flagge ins Stadion getragen wird (seit 1960). Danach versammeln sich die Flaggenträger aller teilnehmenden Länder um ein Podium. Auf diesem sprechen ein Athlet (seit 1920) und ein Schiedsrichter (seit 1972) den Olympischen Eid, mit dem sie das Einhalten der Regeln versprechen. Zuletzt trägt der vorletzte Läufer des Staffellaufs die Olympische Fackel ins Stadion und übergibt sie an den letzten Läufer. Dieser, oftmals ein sehr bekannter und erfolgreicher Sportler des Gastgeberlandes, entzündet dann mit der Fackel das Feuer in einer großen Schale. Ab 1920 wurden auch Friedenstauben freigelassen; man strich diesen Programmpunkt jedoch wieder, nachdem 1988 in Seoul einige Tauben im olympischen Feuer verbrannt waren. Schlussfeier thumb|Schlussfeier der Sommerspiele 2008 in Peking Die Schlussfeier findet statt, wenn alle sportlichen Wettkämpfe abgeschlossen sind. Seit 1956 sind die Schlussfeiern weit weniger formell und strukturiert als die Eröffnungsfeiern. Erneut marschieren die Athleten ins Stadion ein, diesmal jedoch nicht nach Ländern geordnet, sondern bunt gemischt. Damit wird die Verbundenheit der Athleten nach Ende der Wettkämpfe symbolisiert. Der IOC-Präsident hält eine Rede, in der er den Erfolg der Spiele betont. Danach übergibt er Mitgliedern des Organisationskomitees den Olympischen Orden und erklärt die Spiele für beendet; gleichzeitig ruft er „die Jugend der Welt“ auf, sich in vier Jahren erneut zu versammeln. Traditionell werden drei Flaggen gehisst, jene Griechenlands, des aktuellen und des nächsten Gastgeberlandes. Darüber hinaus wird dem Bürgermeister der nächsten Olympiastadt die Olympische Flagge übergeben. Zuletzt werden die Olympische Hymne gespielt und das Olympische Feuer gelöscht. Anschließend stellt sich der Gastgeber der nächsten Olympischen Spiele mit einer kurzen kulturellen Darbietung vor. Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts hat es sich eingebürgert, dass im Anschluss ein Rock- und Popkonzert folgt, das aber nicht mehr zum offiziellen Teil gehört. Sport Olympische Sportarten → Hauptartikel: Olympische Sportarten Das Programm der Olympischen Spiele umfasst insgesamt 33 Sportarten, davon 26 im Sommer und sieben im Winter. Teilt man die Wasser- und Eislaufsportarten, die nach offizieller Zählweise des IOC nicht getrennt werden, weiter auf, kommt man auf 38. Im Programm sämtlicher Sommerspiele enthalten waren Leichtathletik, Schwimmen, Fechten und Kunstturnen. Bei sämtlichen Winterspielen wurden Wettkämpfe im nordischen Skisport, Eisschnelllauf, Eiskunstlauf und Eishockey ausgetragen, die beiden letztgenannten vor 1924 auch bei Sommerspielen. Bis 1992 wurden oft auch Wettkämpfe in so genannten Demonstrationssportarten durchgeführt. Absicht war es, diese Sportarten einem größeren Publikum vorzustellen. Die Gewinner dieser Wettbewerbe gelten nicht als offizielle Olympiasieger. Manche Sportarten waren nur in den jeweiligen Gastgeberländern populär, andere hingegen werden weltweit betrieben. Einige dieser Demonstrationssportarten wie Curling und Taekwondo wurden schließlich ins offizielle Programm aufgenommen. Reglementiert werden die olympische Sportarten von internationalen Sportverbänden, die das IOC als globale Aufsichtsbehörden anerkennt. Zurzeit sind 35 Sportverbände im IOC vertreten.Olympische Charta, Internationales Olympisches Komitee, 2007, S. 88–90. Darüber hinaus erkennt das IOC aufgrund weltweiter Verbreitung und Einhaltung bestimmter Standards diverse Sportarten an, die nicht zum offiziellen Wettkampfprogramm gehören (siehe Liste der vom IOC anerkannten Sportarten). Im Rahmen einer Programmrevision anlässlich einer IOC-Session können solche Sportarten mit einer Zweidrittelmehrheit der IOC-Mitglieder ins offizielle Programm aufgenommen oder auch ausgeschlossen werden. 2004 bildete das IOC eine Kommission (Olympic Programme Commission), die mit der Beurteilung des olympischen Programms und aller nichtolympischen anerkannten Sportarten beauftragt wurde. Ziel war es, für die Planung des Programms zukünftiger Olympischer Spiele ein systematisches Vorgehen festzulegen. Die Kommission legte sieben Kriterien fest, an denen eine aufzunehmende Sportart gemessen wird: Geschichte und Tradition der Sportart, Verbreitung, Beliebtheit, Gesundheit der Athleten, Entwicklung des zuständigen Sportverbandes und Kosten der Durchführung. Erstmals kam dieses Verfahren 2005 zur Anwendung, als das IOC-Exekutivkomitee anlässlich der Session in Singapur fünf Sportarten empfahl. Squash und Karate kamen in die engere Auswahl, erhielten jedoch nicht die notwendige Zweidrittelmehrheit und wurden nicht ins offizielle Programm aufgenommen. Erfolgreich waren vier Jahre später am Olympischen Kongress 2009 in Kopenhagen die Sportarten Golf und 7er-Rugby, die ab 2016 Teil des Programms sein werden. An seiner Session in Mexiko-Stadt im Jahr 2002 beschloss das IOC, das Programm der Olympischen Sommerspiele auf 28 Sportarten, 301 Wettbewerbe und 10.500 Athleten zu begrenzen. Drei Jahre später wurde in Singapur die erste umfassende Programmrevision vorgenommen. Dabei fiel der Beschluss, Baseball und Softball aus dem Programm der Sommerspiele 2012 zu streichen. Da sich die IOC-Mitglieder nicht über die Aufnahme zweier anderer Sportarten als Ersatz einigen konnten, werden 2012 nur 26 Sportarten auf dem Programm stehen. Mit der Aufnahme von Golf und 7er-Rugby werden es ab 2016 wieder 28 sein. Amateurstatus und Profisport Pierre de Coubertin war maßgeblich vom Ethos der Aristokratie beeinflusst, das an englischen Privatschulen vorgelebt wurde. Ihrer Ansicht nach bildete Sport einen wichtigen Teil der Erziehung; eine Haltung, die in der Redewendung mens sana in corpore sano (lat.: „ein gesunder Geist in einem gesunden Körper“) zum Ausdruck kommt. Gemäß diesem Ethos war ein Gentleman eine Person, die vieles gut kann, nicht jedoch der beste auf einem bestimmten Gebiet. Vorherrschend war auch das Konzept der Fairness, das Üben oder Training mit Betrug gleichsetzte. Profisportler hatten somit den Ruf, sich gegenüber Amateuren einen unfairen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Der Ausschluss von Profis von der Teilnahme an Olympischen Spielen hatte zur Folge, dass es immer wieder zu Kontroversen und Aufsehen erregenden Konflikten um die Ausgrenzung oder Zulassung von Sportlern kam. Beispielsweise wurde Jim Thorpe, der Olympiasieger von 1912 im Fünfkampf und im Zehnkampf, disqualifiziert, nachdem bekannt geworden war, dass er zuvor halbprofessionell Baseball gespielt hatte; erst 1983 rehabilitierte ihn das IOC. . Abgerufen am 20. November 2009. Skiläufer aus der Schweiz und Österreich blieben den Winterspiele 1936 fern, um damit ihre Solidarität mit den Skilehrern zu bekunden, die gemäß Weisung des IOC als Profisportler nicht teilnahmeberechtigt waren.Volker Kluge: Olympische Winterspiele, Die Chronik. S. 119 IOC-Präsident Avery Brundage schloss den österreichischen Skiläufer Karl Schranz kurz vor den Winterspielen 1972 in Sapporo wegen eines Verstoßes gegen den Amateurstatus aus. Als Schranz nach Wien zurückkehrte, bereiteten ihm mehrere Zehntausend Menschen einen heroischen Empfang. thumb|Professionelle [[National Hockey League|NHL-Eishockeyspieler sind seit 1998 zugelassen (im Bild: Finale Russland–Tschechien)]] Die aristokratisch geprägten Amateurregeln wurden immer offensichtlicher von der Entwicklung des Sports überholt und galten zunehmend als Heuchelei. Insbesondere waren Athleten aus kommunistisch regierten Ländern eigentlich Staatsangestellte („Staatsamateure“), die effektiv die Möglichkeit erhielten, sich vollständig dem Sport zu widmen und deshalb nur dem Namen nach Amateure waren. Dennoch hielt das IOC lange unbeirrt am Amateurstatus fest. Ab Ende der 1970er Jahre wurden die Amateurregeln gelockert und in den 1990er Jahren schließlich ganz aufgehoben. Das sichtbarste Zeichen für diesen Sinneswandel war die Zulassung des „Dream Team“, das gänzlich aus gutbezahlten NBA-Stars zusammengesetzt war und 1992 überlegen die Basketball-Goldmedaille gewann. Seit 2004 ist Boxen die einzige Sportart, in der keine Profis zugelassen sind, wobei selbst hier der Amateurstatus sich auf die Kampfregeln bezieht und nicht auf die Bezahlung. Im Fußballturnier der Männer (jedoch nicht in jenem der Frauen) ist die Anzahl der über 23-jährigen Spieler auf drei pro Mannschaft begrenzt. Kontroversen Krisen und Zwischenfälle Entgegen Pierre de Coubertins Hoffnungen verhinderten die Olympischen Spiele nicht den Ausbruch von Kriegen. Tatsächlich konnten mehrere Veranstaltungen nicht durchgeführt werden: Die Sommerspiele 1916 entfielen wegen des Ersten Weltkriegs, die Sommer- und Winterspiele von 1940 und 1944 wegen des Zweiten Weltkriegs. thumb|[[Jesse Owens zuoberst auf dem Siegespodest nach seinem Sieg im Weitsprung 1936 in Berlin]] Die Nationalsozialisten missbrauchten erfolgreich die Winterspiele 1936 in Garmisch-Partenkirchen und die Sommerspiele 1936 in Berlin als Propagandaforum, um das Ansehen Deutschlands im Ausland zu verbessern und um guten Willen und Friedensbereitschaft vorzutäuschen. Auch sollte die angebliche Überlegenheit der „arischen Rasse“ demonstriert werden, was angesichts der Erfolge von Jesse Owens jedoch nicht gelang. Antisemitische Parolen wurden vorübergehend entfernt und das Hetzblatt Der Stürmer durfte für die Dauer der Spiele nicht öffentlich in Kiosken ausliegen. Die Sowjetunion nahm bis 1952 nicht an Olympischen Spielen teil. Hingegen organisierte sie ab 1928 Spartakiaden. Während der Zwischenkriegszeit fanden mehrmals Arbeiterolympiaden statt. Diese Veranstaltungen waren Alternativen zu den Olympischen Spielen, die als kapitalistisch und aristokratisch galten. Mehrere kürzlich unabhängig gewordene (meist sozialistische) Staaten veranstalteten in den 1960er Jahren vom IOC nie anerkannte Gegenveranstaltungen. Sie trugen den Namen GANEFO (Games of the New Emerging Forces, dt: „Spiele der neu aufstrebenden Kräfte“) und fanden 1963 in Jakarta sowie 1966 in Phnom Penh statt. Die chinesische Kulturrevolution verhinderte die dritte Austragung 1969. Zehn Tage vor der Eröffnung der Sommerspiele 1968 in Mexiko-Stadt kam es zum Massaker von Tlatelolco, als bei der brutalen Niederschlagung von Studentenprotesten zwischen 300 und 500 Studenten getötet wurden. Ein demgegenüber vergleichsweise kleinerer politischer Zwischenfall ereignete sich bei diesen Spielen, als die zwei afroamerikanischen Leichtathleten Tommie Smith und John Carlos während der Siegerehrung des 200-Meter-Laufs ihre Fäuste mit schwarzen Handschuhen in die Höhe streckten. Es handelte sich dabei um das Symbol der Bewegung Black Power, die sich gegen die Diskriminierung der afroamerikanischen Bevölkerung in den USA richtete. Das IOC stellte das Olympische Komitee der USA (USOC) vor die Wahl, entweder die beiden Athleten nach Hause zu schicken oder die ganze Leichtathletik-Mannschaft zurückzuziehen. Das USOC entschied sich für ersteres. thumb|Gedenktafel in Fürstenfeldbruck Während der Sommerspiele 1972 in München nahm die palästinensische Terrororganisation Schwarzer September elf Mitglieder der israelischen Mannschaft gefangen. Eine missglückte Befreiungsaktion auf dem Flugplatz Fürstenfeldbruck führte zum Tod aller Geiseln sowie von fünf Terroristen und einem Polizeibeamten. Die Geiselnahme von München blieb weltweit als „München-Massaker“ in Erinnerung. IOC-Präsident Avery Brundage setzte sich für die Fortführung der Spiele ein, berühmt geworden ist sein Ausspruch „The games must go on“ („Die Spiele müssen weitergehen“). Das tragische Ereignis wurde mehrmals verfilmt, beispielsweise durch Kevin Macdonald (Ein Tag im September, 1999) und Steven Spielberg (München, 2006). Im Centennial Olympic Park von Atlanta explodierte während der Sommerspiele 1996 eine Bombe. Dabei starben zwei Menschen und 111 wurden verletzt. Die Bombe war von Eric Rudolph gelegt worden, der der rassistischen Christian-Identity-Bewegung nahe steht. Nach einer fast siebenjährigen Flucht konnte er 2003 verhaftet werden. Zunächst war der Wachmann Richard Jewell beschuldigt und in einer beispiellosen Medienkampagne vorverurteilt worden. Der Kaukasuskrieg zwischen Georgien und Russland brach am Eröffnungstag der Sommerspiele 2008 in Peking aus. Beim Luftpistolenschießen der Frauen gewann die Russin Natalja Paderina die Silber- und die Georgerin Nino Salukwadse die Bronzemedaille. Beide Frauen umarmten und küssten sich demonstrativ auf dem Siegerpodest und setzten so ein viel beachtetes Zeichen gegen den Krieg. Boykotte thumb|upright=1.5|Karte zu den Olympiaboykotten 1976, 1980 und 1984 Mit dem Schlagwort Olympiaboykott bezeichnet man die Entscheidung einzelner Länder oder Ländergruppen, nicht an Olympischen Spielen teilzunehmen. Die Olympischen Spiele der Neuzeit wurden mehrmals aus meist politischen Gründen von einem oder mehreren Staaten boykottiert. Den ersten Versuch eines Olympiaboykotts gab es bereits im Vorfeld der Spiele von 1896. Unter dem Motto „Olympiateilnahme ist Vaterlandsverrat“ versuchten nationalistische Kreise eine deutsche Olympiateilnahme zu verhindern, was jedoch scheiterte. Durch die deutsch-französische Erbfeindschaft ideologisch geprägt, störten sie sich an der Person Pierre de Coubertins und an der damals noch ungewohnten Idee internationaler Sportveranstaltungen. Die Niederlande, Spanien und die Schweiz boykottierten die Sommerspiele 1956 in Melbourne aus Protest gegen die Niederschlagung des ungarischen Volksaufstands durch die Sowjetunion. Wegen der Sueskrise im selben Jahr blieben auch Ägypten, der Irak, Kambodscha und der Libanon dieser Veranstaltung fern. 1972 und 1976 drohte eine große Anzahl afrikanischer Staaten mit einem Boykott, falls das IOC sich weigern sollte, Südafrika und Rhodesien von den Spielen auszuschließen. Das IOC gab in beiden Fällen nach, um damit ein Zeichen gegen die Rassendiskriminierung zu setzen. 1976 forderten die Afrikaner auch den Ausschluss Neuseelands von den Spielen. Die neuseeländische Rugby-Union-Nationalmannschaft hatte in Südafrika gespielt und damit den Sportbann gegen das Apartheid-Regime gebrochen. Weil jedoch Rugby Union damals keine olympische Sportart war, lehnte das IOC den Ausschluss aller neuseeländischen Sportler ab. 28 afrikanische Staaten zogen daraufhin ihre Mannschaften aus Montreal zurück (einige Athleten waren bereits im Einsatz gewesen). Lediglich der Irak und Guyana solidarisierten sich mit den Afrikanern. Auf Druck der Volksrepublik China teilte die kanadische Regierung der Mannschaft der Republik China mit, dass sie nicht unter diesem Namen antreten dürfe. Der Kompromissvorschlag Taiwan stieß auf Ablehnung und die Republik China verzichtete auf eine Teilnahme. Erst seit 1984 nimmt sie unter der Bezeichnung Chinese Taipei wieder teil, mit einer vom IOC eigens für diesen Zweck gestalteten Flagge. 1980 und 1984 boykottierten die Supermächte des Kalten Kriegs zusammen mit ihren Verbündeten gegenseitig die Spiele im Land des Gegners. Die USA und 63 weitere Staaten weigerten sich, an den Sommerspielen 1980 in Moskau teilzunehmen; Grund war die sowjetische Invasion in Afghanistan ein Jahr zuvor. Vereinzelte westliche Staaten beteiligten sich nicht am Boykott (darunter Großbritannien, Italien, die Schweiz und Österreich) oder überließen die Entscheidung den einzelnen Sportverbänden. Mehrere der teilnehmenden Staaten gaben ihren Protest mit symbolischen Aktionen zum Ausdruck, beispielsweise der Verwendung der Olympischen Flagge statt ihrer Nationalflagge. Die Sowjetunion und 18 weitere Staaten wiederum nahmen nicht an den Sommerspielen 1984 in Los Angeles teil. Sie begründeten dies mit angeblich mangelnder Sicherheit ihrer Athleten angesichts der feindseligen Stimmung und der antisowjetischen Hysterie in den USA. Die kommunistisch regierten Länder Jugoslawien und Rumänien schlossen sich dem Boykott jedoch nicht an und die Volksrepublik China nahm zum ersten Mal überhaupt teil. Die boykottierenden Staaten trugen 1984 die Wettkämpfe der Freundschaft als Gegenveranstaltung aus. 1986 fanden erstmals die Goodwill Games statt, welche die Athleten der USA und der Sowjetunion nach den Boykotten wieder zusammenzubringen sollten. Nordkorea boykottierte die Sommerspiele 1988 in der südkoreanischen Hauptstadt Seoul, weil das Land entgegen früherer Zusagen nicht als Co-Gastgeber berücksichtigt worden war. Verhandlungen über die Austragung einzelner Wettbewerbe in Nordkorea hatten sich über drei Jahre hingezogen und waren schließlich ergebnislos gescheitert. Äthiopien, Kuba und Nicaragua blieben aus Solidarität mit Nordkorea ebenso fern. Vor den Sommerspielen 2008 in Peking gab es in verschiedenen Ländern Boykottaufrufe wegen der gewaltsamen Tibet-Politik der Volksrepublik China und der dortigen Unterdrückung der Menschenrechte, letztlich aber ergebnislos. Doping thumb|Marathonläufer [[Thomas Hicks (Leichtathlet)|Thomas Hicks in St. Louis (1904)]] Eines der Hauptprobleme bei Olympischen Spielen (und im Sport im Allgemeinen) ist die unerlaubte Leistungssteigerung durch Doping. Zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts begannen zahlreiche Athleten Drogen zu sich zu nehmen; so war die Verwendung von Kokain weit verbreitet. Thomas Hicks, Gewinner des Marathonlaufs der Sommerspiele 1904, erhielt von seinem Trainer während des Rennens Brandy, der mit Strychnin angereichert war. Als Athleten und Betreuer zu immer extremeren Mitteln griffen, wurde den Verantwortlichen allmählich bewusst, dass diese Methoden nicht mehr mit dem Ideal von „Gesundheit durch Sport“ zu vereinbaren waren. Der erste (und bisher einzige) durch Doping verursachte Todesfall an Olympischen Spielen ereignete sich 1960 in Rom, als der dänische Radsportler Knud Enemark Jensen von seinem Fahrrad fiel und später starb. Eine Autopsie ergab, dass er mit Amphetaminen gedopt gewesen war. Nicht zuletzt aufgrund dieses Vorfalls begannen mehrere Sportverbände Mitte der 1960er Jahre mit der Durchführung von Dopingtests, das IOC folgte 1967 diesem Beispiel. Der erste positiv auf verbotene Substanzen getestete Athlet war 1968 der Schwede Hans-Gunnar Liljenwall, der seine Bronzemedaille im modernen Fünfkampf wegen der Einnahme von Alkohol zurückgeben musste. Seither wurden Dutzende Athleten überführt, darunter mehrere Medaillengewinner. Für den größten Skandal sorgte der Kanadier Ben Johnson: Er war 1988 mit neuem Weltrekord Olympiasieger im 100-Meter-Lauf geworden, wurde dann aber positiv auf Stanozolol getestet. Trotz der Tests verwendeten viele Athleten Doping, ohne je überführt worden zu sein. Im Jahr 1990 aufgetauchte Dokumente zeigten, dass zahlreiche Athleten aus der DDR auf Anweisung der Regierung gezielt von ihren Betreuern mit anabolen Steroiden und anderen Mitteln gedopt worden waren. Ende der 1990er Jahre begann das IOC, den Kampf gegen das Doping besser zu organisieren; die World Anti-Doping Agency (WADA) nahm 1999 ihre Arbeit auf. Die strengeren Kontrollen durch die WADA führten ab 2000 dazu, dass deutlich mehr Sportler überführt werden konnten, insbesondere im Gewichtheben und im Skilanglauf. Die vom IOC vorgegebenen Standards in der Dopingbekämpfung dienen mittlerweile weltweit als Vorbild für weitere Sportverbände und finden auch in Anti-Doping-Gesetzen verschiedener Staaten Einzug. Olympiasieger und Medaillengewinner → Siehe auch: Liste der Olympiasieger, Liste der olympischen Medaillengewinner, Ewiger Medaillenspiegel der Olympischen Spiele thumb|Medaillen der Winterspiele 1988 Athleten (oder Mannschaften), die sich in einem olympischen Wettbewerb an erster, zweiter oder dritter Stelle klassieren, erhalten Medaillen als Auszeichnung überreicht. Der Sieger erhält eine Goldmedaille. Dabei handelt es sich aber um Silbermedaillen mit einem goldenen Überzug; das IOC schreibt vor, dass mindestens sechs Gramm Gold enthalten sein müssen. Der Zweitplatzierte erhält eine Medaille aus Silber, der Drittplatzierte eine aus Bronze. In einigen Wettbewerben, die im K.-o.-System ausgetragen werden (beispielsweise Boxen), werden beiden Halbfinalverlierern Bronzemedaillen überreicht. 1896 und 1900 wurden nur die zwei Besten mit Medaillen ausgezeichnet (Silber für den Ersten und Bronze für den Zweiten). 1904 erhielt erstmals der Sieger eine Goldmedaille, die anderen Medaillen versetzte man um einen Platz nach unten. Seit 1948 erhalten die Athleten auf den Plätzen 4 bis 6 olympische Diplome (seit 1976 auch die drei Medaillengewinner). Seit 1984 erhalten auch die Siebt- und Achtplatzierten Diplome. Damit sollten nicht nur alle Teilnehmer eines Viertelfinales gewürdigt werden, es entfiel auch die Notwendigkeit, in Wettkämpfen mit K.-o.-System Platzierungskämpfe um die Plätze 5 bis 8 durchzuführen. Weil die Olympischen Spiele nur alle vier Jahre ausgetragen werden, genießen sie bei Zuschauern und Athleten ein höheres Prestige als Weltmeisterschaften, die oft im jährlichen oder zweijährigen Rhythmus stattfinden. Viele Athleten wurden nach einem Olympiasieg zu Prominenten in ihren jeweiligen Ländern, manche sogar weltweit. Ein Vergleich der Leistungen von Athleten in verschiedenen Sportarten und zu verschiedenen Zeiten ist von begrenzter Aussagekraft. Legt man jedoch die Anzahl der Goldmedaillen zugrunde, so können die folgenden Athleten als die erfolgreichsten angesehen werden (die Olympischen Zwischenspiele 1906 werden dabei nicht mitberücksichtigt): thumb|upright|[[Michael Phelps]] Die erfolgreichste deutsche Athletin ist Birgit Fischer, die zwischen 1980 und 2004 acht Gold- und vier Silbermedaillen im Kanufahren gewann. Der erfolgreichste Österreicher ist Felix Gottwald mit drei Goldmedaillen, einer Silbermedaille und drei Bronzemedaillen von 2002 bis 2010 in der nordischen Kombination. Georges Miez gewann die meisten Medaillen für die Schweiz (4 Gold, 3 Silber, 1 Bronze im Geräteturnen zwischen 1924 und 1936). Hanni Wenzel ist die erfolgreichste Athletin aus Liechtenstein (2 Gold, 1 Silber, 1 Bronze im alpinen Skisport an den Spielen 1976 und 1980). Siehe auch Literatur * * * * * * * * Weblinks * * Internationales Olympisches Komitee (englisch) * Datenbank mit allen Ergebnissen und Teilnehmern * Umfangreiche Darstellung der Olympischen Spiele * Olympische Rekorde Einzelnachweise ab:Олимпиадатә хәмаррақәа an:Chuegos Olimpicos ang:Olympisc Gamen ast:Xuegos Olímpicos az:Olimpiya oyunları ba:Олимпиада bat-smg:Uolėmpėnės žaidīnės bcl:Olimpikong Karawat bn:অলিম্পিক গেমস br:C'hoarioù Olimpek cy:Gemau Olympaidd Modern da:Olympiske lege en:Olympic Games es:Juegos Olímpicos ext:Juegus Olímpicus fiu-vro:Olümpiamängoq fy:Olympyske Spullen ga:Cluichí Oilimpeacha gd:Na h-Olympics hi:ओलम्पिक खेल hif:Olympic Games ia:Jocos Olympic ie:Olimpic Ludes it:Giochi olimpici ja:近代オリンピック kk:Олимпиялық ойындар km:កីឡាអូឡាំពិក kn:ಒಲಂಪಿಕ್ ಕ್ರೀಡಾಕೂಟ ky:Олимпиада lad:Djuegos Olimpikos lb:Olympesch Spiller li:Olympische Speule map-bms:Olimpiade mhr:Олимпий модмаш ml:ഒളിമ്പിക്സ് mn:Олимпийн наадам mr:ऑलिंपिक my:အိုလံပစ် အားကစားပွဲတော် nrm:Gammes Olŷmpiques oc:Jòcs Olimpics pms:Gieugh olìmpich modern pnb:اولمپک کھیڈاں rm:Gieus olimpics ru:Олимпийские игры sah:Олимпия оонньуулара scn:Jòcura Olìmpici sh:Olimpijske igre si:ඔලිම්පික් ක්‍රීඩා sm:Ta'aloga Olimipeka te:ఒలింపిక్ క్రీడలు tg:Бозиҳои Олимпӣ udm:Олимпиада ur:اولمپکس vec:Xoghi Ołìnpeghi wa:Djeus olimpikes wuu:奧林匹克运动会 yi:אלימפיאדע yo:Àwọn Ìdíje Olympiki zh-classical:奧林匹克運動會 zh-min-nan:Olympia Ūn-tōng-hoē }} Kategorie:Olympische Spiele Kategorie:Sportveranstaltung